


Heat Can Be Pretty Crazy

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Isaac, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alison joins alpha!Scott and omega!Isaac during Isaac's heat for the first time. She's expecting a playful, sexy romp in the sheets, but finds something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Can Be Pretty Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilgrimKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt given to me by [Pilgrimkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty).

"You're sure I'm welcome?" Allison asks for the tenth time, shedding her coat and hanging it up at the door. "I mean, they tell us an Omega male's heat can be pretty crazy."

"Yeah, pretty much," Scott says with a smile. Allison imagines Scott's idea of crazy and pictures like a pillow fight or something. "It's okay. He wants you here."

Allison swallows nervously and nods. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs," Scott says as he takes the first two steps in one stride. "I shouldn't leave him alone. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Allison says before she can chicken out. She follows Scott up the stairs and into his bedroom. What she sees there isn't even close to what she'd been expecting.

Isaac is wound with length after length of chain. His hands are spread wide and manacled, chains from them running down beneath the bed. There's a tight collar around Isaac's neck, and Allison thinks it might be chained to the bar holding his ankles apart and his ass in the air.

"What?" she asks, looking over at Scott. Allison feels so shocked her head is swimming. "What is this?"

"Isaac likes to be under control during his heats, don't you Isaac?" Scott smiles softly, fondly stroking Isaac's chain-rippled back. 

Allison wants to ask how Isaac could _possibly_ like this after being locked in a freezer by his father. She wonders if these are the same thick chains that used to hold the freezer closed, if they're the ones Allison used herself to lock Scott in that freezer during the full moon.

Allison has no idea what to do, or even where to stand in the room.

"Allison!" Isaac cries, his voice harsh and his words slurred like his teeth are elongated. She goes to the side of the bed, dropping down beside his head, and finds that they are.

"Isaac," Allison says, reaching out before she realizes what she's doing. She knows she's not an alpha. She can't help Isaac through this, but she wants to help, just the same. "Can I touch you?"

"Yess," he hisses through his teeth. Isaac's eyes roll back in his head when Allison runs her fingers through his hair. 

Allison hears the bed squeak and sees Scott kneeling behind Isaac. Scott asks, "are you ready?"

Isaac whines loudly, nodding his head against where it's pressed to the sheets. "Scott! Knot me, oh god!"

Isaac's desperation makes Allison shudder. As a beta, her heats are never much more than feeling extra frisky for a day. What Isaac's going through as he wriggles and rattles his chains, trying to force himself back onto Scott's dick, is so much more. Allison can't help but be astonished at how "pretty crazy" doesn't even begin to cover this.

Scott might be making noise, but Allison can't hear him over the way Isaac's practically howling. He struggles against his restraints, but Scott keeps fucking Isaac with long, perfectly-timed strokes. Allison feels momentarily jealous of Isaac, like she doesn't get more than enough attention from Scott as it is. 

Scott's eyes flash red and he howls as he pushes his knot into Isaac. Isaac screams.

"Oh my god!" Allison cries, petting Isaac again. "Are you okay?"

A slow smile spreads across Isaac's lips and the chains rattle as his body settles down against the bed. " _Perfect_."

Scott leans forward, petting Isaac's hair as well, his fingers brushing Allison's. "Good boy, Isaac, baby. You took my knot _so_ well."

"Scott," Isaac groans, pushing his head against Allison and Scott's entwined hands. " _Allison_."

Allison looks between Scott and Isaac, watching the way Isaac trembles and Scott's rib cage heaves with his slowing breath. "What should I do?"

Scott reaches out for Allison and draws her closer. "C'mere," he murmurs with a smile. "Kiss me."

Allison grins. "I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me/prompt me [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
